Hip Hip Hurrah for love
by VegetandAru
Summary: Remus is dating Sirius. Sirius isn't romantic. Remus gets a new boyfriend. Suddenly Sirius is very romantic. fluff fluff and more fluff SSRL SBRL
1. Hip Hip Hurrah for Jobs

Prologue: Hip Hip Hurrah to a new job

Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter Universe then would I be writting fanfiction?

- - - - -

"Wow, that's great! You know what we should do? Celebrate!"

Remus smiled at his best friend as James rose his glass of fire whisky in tribute to the werewolf's new job.

There was only four of the friends in the Three Broomsticks that night. The four 'original' best friends in their group of nine, Peter, James, Sirius and Remus.

It was light out despite the fact that it was getting late, a cool breeze blowing in from the open doors the only sign that the days summer sun was leaving them, the last light shimmering in through the open windows and gleaming off the amber liquid in the four men's glasses as they raised them up high, clinking together, fire whisky sloshing over the sides and splashing across the table before they bought their glasses to their lips and, all four of them, drunk deeply in the light of the last summer sun.


	2. Hip Hip Hurrah for new friendships

Disclaimer: not mine people

- - - - -

Remus Lupin sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair before pushing open the door to the library where he would be working.

Or at least to where he would be working up until the next full moon.

He stepped inside cautiously, grateful that the library was empty so that no one could see the nervous blush that adorned his features, he's spent the last three months scrounging off friends and family, unable to find himself a job due to his condition and even before that he's only been able to keep a job up until the first full moon, or, with the kinder managers, the second full moon.

And now that he'd finally found himself a job again, he found that he wasn't really sure what to do.

He walked over to the front library desk and looked around, a door was slightly a jar behind the front desk and a dim light was glinting out from the crack in it casting shadows on the floor.

"Hello?"

There was a thump the other side of the wall and a few muffled swear words before the lights in the rest of the library flashed on and a girl walked out from the dusty back room.

"You must be the new-" She cut herself off when she looked up at Remus, scowling lightly, her delicate features narrowed in a glare. "You're Remus Lupin." She stated as though that would explain why she was sending him such hostile looks.

"Err... yes. I am. Please to meet you miss- um name?" He held a hand out to her and she sneered at it turning her back on him and walking back through the small door she'd come out of.

"Narcissa Black." she snapped back at him over her shoulder.

"Ohh! You're Sirius' cousin. I remember you, you were in the year below us at Hogwarts weren't you. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yes well, you don't know a lot about me. My parents insisted that Andromeda and I left home and got jobs."

"What about Bellatrix?" She exited the small room with an armful of books in cellophane wrapping and dumped them on the desk in front of her.

"That's the stock room." she informed him ignoring his question for the time being whilst she made a start tearing the wrapping off the books with her long nails.

"Bella was lucky. She married Rudolphus last year, she just relies on him for money and housing now. Here, start sticking these onto the inside covers of these books." She pushed the pile of newly unwrapped books and a set of library stickers across the front desk towards him and he opened the book on the top the the inside cover idly, taking his time peeling off the sticky back plastic on the back of the first library sticker whilst he talked.

"I didn't know that Bellatrix married Lestrange. It is Rudolphus Lestrange you were referring to correct?"

"Yeah. Like I said, they married last year, Dolph proposed to her right out of the blue and she said yes obviously, I mean they have been together since their fifth year now." She pulled the book Remus had just finished sticking the library label to and stamped in with a property stamp front and back before pushing it aside into a new pile.

"That makes sense I guess... what about you and Malfoy." She scowled at Remus for the casual use of her boyfriend's last name, reminding him that he was indeed talking to a Slytherin.

"Lucius," she snapped putting a stress on his first name, features hardening again like they had done when he'd first walked in. "Is not yet ready for commitment, which is fine by me because I wouldn't say yes if he proposed right now anyway."

"Why not, I thought that you Slytherins only married for, well you know, money and wealth and power and stuff." he waved his hands in the air uselessly, trying to find a different way of wording is thoughts that didn't sound so indelicate.

"For your information we Slytherins are just the same as anyone else! We fall in love and sometimes we get married! Of course we used to have arranged marriages which would help ensure the survival of bloodlines etc but that was a long time ago and so did everyone else to!" She picked up the stamped and labeled books and flounced off with her nose in the air haughtily, dropping to her knees in front of a shelf slamming the books down next to her with a bit more force than was strictly necessary and began to stack the books on the bottom shelf.

Remus sighed to himself and ran a hand back through his hair, this was not going well.

"Look Narcissa... Narcissa, come on talk to me." She continued stacking books and he sighed walking over to stand besides her, he'd seen Lily and Alice and Molly give the silent treatment to the other boys, and even occasionally to himself, enough times before to know what she was doing.

"Come on Narcissa, this is my first day, cut me some slack will you."

She jumped up crossly giving him a scathing look. "Big Deal! If you don't learn now then when will you." she crossed her arms across her chest and continued to glare at him, surprised when he managed to hold her gaze but refusing to avert her eyes.

Finally her let out a dramatic theatrical sigh and smiled at her hands on hips. "Come on, I'm sorry, we just got off on the wrong foot, remember I'm only used to dealing with Gryffindors," She gave him a small smile then seemed to realise what she was doing and gave him a withering look, a tinge of suspicion in her eyes.

"But lets put that behind us now." he continued happily. "I said I'm sorry, I retract all accusations on Slytherin marriage me lady." He gave a theatrical bow, catching her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it looking up at her and winking. "Forgiven?" he asked.

She smirked down at him in amusement. "Come on then, you can make it up to me by stacking these books." She nodded to the half stacked pile she'd been working on near their feet. "It'll save me from getting my robes dirty kneeling down on that floor."

Remus stood up letting go of her hand and pretending to sweep a hat from his head holding it to his chest. "T'would be an honor me lady."

She laughed then and smiled at him before walking off and leaving him to his job.

Dropping to his knees, all theatrics gone, he smiled to himself and reached for the first book.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

- - - - -

Reviews

Nina: thanks for reading, I've just planned out up to chapter 24 of this story so hopefully I should know where it's going and should hence forth be updating relatively quickly.


	3. Hip Hip Hurrah for no girls

Disclaimer: I do nay own

- - - - -

Dear Diary

How long has it been since I've written here? Must have been when Sirius and I first started our relationship. Sirius... This new entry within your pages is testament to how bad things have become with him.

I'm scared.

Scared that everything is going to fall apart, I can't take that. I love him I know I do, but does he love me? He treats me like I'm just a thing to be shown off and displayed, I love him but do I really like him? I'm not so sure anymore, there's a void that I never would have expected between those two emotions; you wouldn't think it would you, like and love, so similar and yet so different.

Why is everything suddenly so complicated?

I'm not some girl who clings to her man's arm and giggles at his jokes, who puts out when asked and treats her boyfriend like a God. No I'm not a girl at all, I don't cry and allow myself to be walked all over I know that, I always stand up for my opinions with Sirius, I always thought that he respected that in me.

Was I wrong, does he want me to be like those girls we see?

I just don't know anymore...

Dear diary, I have a feeling that we're going to become quite close in the near future.

Remus.

ps) New job not half bad, Narcissa's sweet, for a Slytherin


	4. Hip Hip Hurrah for breakups

Disclaimer: not mine, suing is bad for your karma

- - - - -

Frank and Alice were sitting on one of the large warn armchairs in Lily's flat, kissing and cooing sweet nothings in each others ears and generally ignoring the activities of their friends around them.

Peter was lying on the sofa, his knees hooked over the back and his head hanging down, his fringe falling out of his eyes for once, a look of rapt amusement playing over his features as he discovered the wonders of Lily's muggle television whilst she herself was 'cooking' in the kitchen with the help of James, their cries and giggles drifting into the living area along with the occasional clatter of cutlery as Lily made a valiant attempt to prepare the seven of them a meal.

And then there was Sirius and he, curled up on the floor, Remus seated between Sirius' spread legs, bent slightly at the knee and his arms covering his boyfriend's where they wrapped about his waist.

Everyone lost in their own little worlds, Remus took the chance to move his head slightly attempting to press his lips to Sirius' only to have the taller boy tilt his head to the side and look away towards the far wall.

He'd been like this a lot lately and it was starting to play on Remus' nerves more than was healthy for the young werewolf. He sighed and cast his eyes to the rug, one hand moving from it's position covering Sirius' to tug at the long red wool of the rug they were sitting on.

"Remus?" Sirius' lips caressed the other boys ear as he bent his head to whisper to him, long dark hair tickling the bare skin of his arms and shoulder lightly.

"Yes."

"We need to talk, can you come with me for a moment." He frowned at the dark haired pureblood, seeing the guilt and hesitancy in the big blue eyes that averted when he peered into them and suddenly, Remus was sick with the realisation that he knew what was going to come.

He nodded his head slightly, willing the world to stop spinning as he felt his boyfriend move behind him and stand up before offering him a hand that he took gingerly and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and led out of the room hearing his boyfriend mutter a light "We'll be right back." to their friends before closing the door.

Standing outside now in the hallway of the fifth floor of the apartment house, outside Lily's flat door, Remus felt his breathing speed up and his skin tingle with unbearable coldness as the other boy chewed on his bottom lip, shoe scuffing the floor and hands in his pockets as he refused to meet Remus' eyes.

"Sirius," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat before trying again. "Sirius, what is it?"

"I'm sorry Remus."

"Sorry? What is there to be sorry for?" he could hear the note of desperation laced into his tone now and scowled inwardly at it, since when was he so reliant of his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Remus, it's not you really it isn't. I just feel that maybe we need a break."

'Ah.' Remus thought bitterly. 'Boy talk for you're dumped. So I was right...'

"Oh... okay." was all he said.

"Really Remus, it isn't anything to do with you and I don't want this to be the end of our relationship we just need to take a break you know.

Ne nodded sourly looking away from the big blue eyes and the guilty look within them. "Yeah... I get it."

He turned and walked back inside the flat. Peter up-righted himself and drew his left knee up to his chest, his right foot scuffing backwards and forwards across the ground. Even Alice and Frank seemed to have stopping their kissing for long enough to throw twin worried glances at their friend who had seated himself dejectedly on the end of the sofa. An irritable scowl marred his features, masking his hurt. Maybe he'd been spending to much time with Bellatrix.

James and Lily came to stand in the doorway of the kitchen when the door opened again and Sirius let himself in.

He sat himself down, shouldered slumped and glowering at the other occupants of the room, in a hard wooden chair as far away from Remus as he could manage.

They stood or sat still for several long moments, Sirius fidgeting uncontrollably in the thick and clammy atmosphere, no one wanting to risk being the first to speak, until finally the eldest Black son, stood himself up with a screech of chair legs on tiled flooring and without a word to anybody stormed from the little flat.

- - - - -

Reviews:

Antenea217: Well it's updated but I'm afraid that it's not a longer chapter, not yet anyway. My writting always starts out slow but don't worry as things progress then they should be getting longer.


	5. Hip Hip Hurrah for Narcissa

Disclaimer: why would it be mine? I'm not JK.

- - - - -

Dear Diary

Sirius, broke up with me, I knew it would happen, but... I guess it was still a shock, we've been together for so long.

I'm trying not to think about it. Not to think about him, Narcissa said that it would help to keep busy but there doesn't seem to be anything to do anymore, everything's so bland, so boring, without him.

Narcissa just told me to work harder though, she said that she 'would let me cover for her after hours if I really wanted to just to help me keep my mind off him, all out of the goodness of her heart.' I mean I like her and all but I'm not an idiot, and she seems to be far to Slytherin for her own good sometimes.

Maybe that's why she and Malfoy are so good together?

Who knows?

Remus

ps) Narcissa said that Malfoy would be dropping by the library tomorrow so I must remember to be prepared


	6. Hip Hip Hurrah for holey trousers

Disclaimer: See all the characters, hers not mine. See all the money, same deal.

- - - - -

Remus was crouched in the dusty little stockroom, trying hard to busy himself until Lucius was done and had to leave. He was lucky to have been in there when Lucius had arrived and was now just trying to pass the time until he could come out again.

He sighed and picked at the tape stuck across the top of a box of books with a finger nail, happy that his werewolf senses allowed him to hear what Narcissa and Lucius were talking about outside in the main bulk of the library.

"Is there anywhere more... private, that we can take this?" Lucius low voice invaded his ears and he wrinkled his nose at the husky quality to it and the giggle his blonde girlfriend released.

"We have a little paddock out back, I normally eat my lunch out there, it's always quiet."

"Sounds perfect, lets go."

"Lucius wait, I have to tell my coworker." Remus' fingernails had managed to pull up the corner of the tape and he grasped at it as best as he could pulling the tape off the cardboard box with a sticky rip.

Lucius growled impatiently outside and the door to the stockroom opened. Narcissa stuck her head inside the door, blonde hair in disarray.

Remus could see Lucius studying his nails idly behind her and tried hard not to glare at the ex Slytherin.

"What's up Cissa?" he said instead focussing on the girl, trying to look innocent and not let slip that he had been listening in on there conversation.

She gave Remus a strange look and he dropped the strip of tape quickly. "I just thought I should let you know that Lucius is here, we're going outside for a bit to talk."

He snorted inwardly at that but smiled at her anyway as she continued.

"So I'm leaving you in charge for a bit. Okay." she pulled the door closed again before he had a chance to answer.

He waited head cocked, listening, until he heard the back door out onto the paddock slam closed before standing up and brushing himself off from dust. He pocketed the tangled tape to throw it in the bin later and picked up the newly opened box of books, figuring he might as well stamp them and put the library stickers in before putting them away. No reason for them to just be left in the stockroom getting dusty now that he'd opened them after all.

He heaved the box up into his arms and lent his back against the stockroom door causing it to swing open and stumbled out backwards, turning around just in time to put the books down forcefully on the desk before it upturned.

He sighed dejectedly and picked up the library stamp, this week really wasn't going his way at all, first with Sirius and now with Lucius turning up at his work. At least he could try and avoid Lucius, he'd only be here one day, but with Sirius, well, they had the same friends, went to the same clubs and the same events, they'd have to see each other eventually.

He moved the box to the side and took out the first book, looked up, and paused.

There was someone else in the library, bending over a pile of books and stacking them on some of the lower shelves in the mythology section.

Remus couldn't see much of the boy, just a dark grey top with long sleeves and an unbearably cute ass covered with a pair of denim jeans that hung down over a pair of black and blue trainers.

Remus walked around behind the boy stopping about a foot away when he realised that the boy was engrossed in a book on Norse mythology.

He slid his eyes down the boys back finally coming to rest on the right denim clad ass cheek.

In the ass pocket there was a hole.

Remus didn't even realise what he was doing when he reached out a hand towards the boy and poked his index finger through the little hole.

The boy yelped and Remus wrenched his hand back berating himself for his idiocy, as the mythology book clattered to the ground and the boy jumped up and spun around to look at him.

Remus blanched embarrassed as he found himself face to face with a surprised Severus Snape.

He opened his mouth to apologise. "Err..." okay well maybe that wasn't the best idea in the world.

He dipped his head down and blushed as Snape seemed to get his act together and cleared his face of surprise, his customary scowl in place.

"What are you doing he-" He was cut off by a door slamming and both boys turned thankfully towards the two blondes.

Lucius was standing behind Narcissa, wearing a smug look, one eyebrow raised at his black haired friend, Narcissa's lips were (unsurprisingly) bruised and most disconcertingly, the look on her face was one that he'd seen on James and Sirius' one too many times for his liking, he turned to look at Snape who was glaring venomously at the blonde duo.

He must have felt Remus' gaze as he turned to look causing Remus to look away with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Narcissa's grin widened.

"Ah... well, I see that the two of you have already met."

- - - - -

Reviews

Nina:- Yeah Sirius wasn't all that nice there but he's not meant to be taken as an evil character, he just makes a few wrong moves.

zan189:- Yay thanks. The chapters with Remus' diary are a tribute to where I got the idea from, this was originally a story from my mom's diary when she was younger, I found it when I was helping clear out the attack and ta da, along came a plot bunny and bit me on the nose and I had to make it into a harry potter story lol. So Remmie is playing my mom (LMAO), Sirius is her old boyfriend, Andrew and Sevvikins is my dad YAY

pinypig:- yah I liked it when I first read it too, twas perfect for a story

noone:- updated

A Person Man Guy:- Thanks, tis updated, enjoy

Atenea217:- meep sorry twas not long but I'm glad you like it, I've got a week off from work so I'm hoping to get up to chapter eleven completed during the course of this week so that should hopefully keep you busy.


End file.
